Ran's Bird
by BunjyGuM-Boy
Summary: Ran + his bird = BOOM! try his bird for size...ehem.. [blush]


KONIICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!! Good day to all of you, people. Gomen if for the past few days, my updated fan fictions are a bit too erm- grammatically incorrect or something.. the truth is, there's a problem with this computer; it doesn't want to correct spellings, capitalized letters and all that stuff. Forgive me and my old computer.. it'll die soon enough.. ehehehe.  
  
So I know I did post in my profile, the fics I'll be making.. but for some special request from my little peeps back here, I'll post their favorites please. Do feel free to e-mail me or review my works if you want to have a special pairing or request for a certain fan fiction. ZAnk Ku and ENJOY!!!!  
  
RAN'S BIRD ~ Bunjy ~  
  
"Beep.. beep.. beep.. beep.. bleep.. beep.. bleeeeep.."  
  
"Hwha-.."  
  
"Beep.. beep.. beep.."  
  
"Friggin' hell-.. anou- NANI?!"  
  
A small bird was looking straight into the red- head assassin's eyes; mini, beady brown was directed upon wide, amethyst ones.  
  
"Shin-ne!!"  
  
"Bleep?"  
  
The WeiB leader went through his famous glare, grabbed his katana and tried hard.. to kill the feathered intruder.  
  
"Fuckin' piece of crap!! You are ruining my sleep!!"  
  
He looked at the wall clock: 2: 05 am..  
  
"ITAIII!!! Baka ne!!!" [slash.. slash..] Amazingly, he couldn't reach the bird. It kept on flying, bleeping and annoyingly pecking his head it gets to him first.. all of which, makes his more seemingly dangerous as he was.  
  
"OUCH! DAMNIT!!! Come. Here. You. Little. Bird!!!!"  
  
Over and over, different antics and noises could be heard from inside and outside the whole building, and since then, everyone was awake by now.. come to think of it, 6:00 am was early enough to open the flower shop.  
  
--------------------------  
  
At the rate of the eerie, unusual sounds coming from their leader's room, two young boys stood wearily in front of his wooden door. The younger one was trying to knock - only to be answered by foul languages, while the brunette lad joined in the shouts.. only to be overcome by boisterous 'SHIN- NE's..  
  
"Dude, what's goin' on with Ran?!"  
  
"Ne, Ken-kun, let's just keep still here, okay.. it's getting creepy." [shiver..]  
  
"Huh? Fine.. but I'm tellin' yah.. whatever is inside there.. IT'S not HIM!"  
  
"That's why I'm telling you to just STAND STILL! He'll be out.. any.. second.. now.." [gulp..]  
  
Soon , after oh-so-minutes of waiting, a very, very creaky door opened slowly.. the two backed away as soon as possible.  
  
"Ran.. Ran? [sweatdrop] We can't see you through all the fog effect, you know."  
  
(omi: EEP.. gomen! ^0^)  
  
Finally, a harassed looking 20 year old, came out from his lair and revealed a weird looking bird held by the neck on his right hand.  
  
"Um.. a new fascination, I see.."  
  
"Ken-kun no baka.."  
  
Ran glared at Ken - a stupid one - as he laughed maniacally..  
  
"Bird.. I caught.. he.. hehe.. heh.."  
  
"Um, Ran-kun, why don't we go downstairs for breakfast now, ne?"  
  
"Bird.. cook.. hahahahaha.."  
  
"Oh, shit..Ran-kun, why do I have this feeling that you've been had?"  
  
"O-Omi!! Nanda?!!!"  
  
"So-sorry, but when Yohji 'scores', he goes weird and all that stuff.."  
  
"Huh?! [faces Ran] Hey, didja..[ blush] you know.."  
  
"Tsk! Bastards.. I caught this bird, 'finally' [tuned] which ruined everything for me from sun-down till sun-up!"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"So.. you didn't get to sleep, Ran-kun?" [smile]  
  
"Chibi.. isn't it obvious BY THE LOOKS OF THIS HIDEOUS EYE BAGS I HAVE!!"  
  
"Eeeeppp.." [backs away..]  
  
Pissed, maltreated, unwell and quite diseased, Ran was way back to himself now.. only, he doesn't look so bishonen type. The two, however, kept on rattling at him about what really happened. Ken was still pursuing the fact that he did get to score, [ken: so, where did the gal come from.what's the color of her bra, ne? (nudge.. nudge..)] while Omi was surveying the bird.. [omi: Ran-kun! He's quite cute.. can I keep it?] [Ran: I'm cooking it, Omi.. NO BUTS..]  
  
Though all seems well and good, the appearance of a certain lanky blonde didn't quite mix..  
  
"Hehey! Rannerz!! Did'ja get the bird I sent for you last night?" [wink..]  
  
[Ken and Omi share glances..] "O-oh.."  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KUDOH, SHIN-NEEEEE"  
~OwarI~  
  
Omi: I wonder, what would Yotan taste like with bird soup?  
  
Ran: I'll put extra broth so it won't taste like cigar and alcohol.. [glares at a sack..]  
  
[sack..] Yohji: HHAAAALLLPPP MMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken: Hey! The sack talks!! [jumps with glee.. with his new discovery..]  
  
Omi and Ran: * sigh * 


End file.
